The Holy Imperial Realm of Polaris
'The Holy Imperial Polar- Britannian Realm' The Imperial State of Polaris commonly called Polaris or The Polarian Empire, is a Federal Monarchy ruled by Britannian artisocrats in the Asian Continent. It is bordered on the north by The Grand Soviet Union, West by the Juche Republics and East by The USAE and Canador. Polaris has a surging population of over 1.27 billion people. There are 20 imperial districts and 3 overseas colonies. History Pre Colonial. The Pre colonial civilization on the land of Polaris were ruled by several city states. The Most Influential were the Hokkaido Confederacy. The Empire of Soleanna , The Ryuukuu Kingdoms, The Seoul Empire, The Filipino City States and the Rising Sun Republic. The Empire of Soleanna was the Most powerful , with its powerful riches and army it was known as the Kingdom of Sakura, due to its lagre reserve of Sakuradaite. Then an Italian Man visited Ancient Juche looking for new minerals. His name was Marco Polo. One of his crew men were from The Holy Britannian Empire and visited Ancient Polaris. Every nation refused support to him but the Soleannnan Empire. The Man was known as Anthony Wellington. Wellington started great relations with Soleanna and Britannia. Even Charles Darwin visited later on. The Empire of Soleanna agreed to be apart of the Britannian Imperial Realm ( like a imperial federation). In the 1500s, The Imperial State of Soleanna invaded all of the CIty states in RL Japan and South Korea and became known as Polaris. Colonial. Polaris was becoming a major power and one of Britannia's favorite colonies. Supplying the mainland with sakuradaites. The USAE and the Juche Republics were competing powers in the far east, having better relations with the former. But the Confederat States of America was born. Polaris began to establish relations with them. The Polar- American War began when American troops invaded the Phillipines, a Polarian place of interest. The Polarians made a cover up saying that it was freeing the Filipinos from the Americans but in actuality they were jealous of the Americans hold over the Phillipines. Despite this war. America and Polaris renewed their relations at the end of the war. The Americans controlled the Phillipines but Polarian could make military bases there. First World War. Through the duration of the First World War, Polaris remained neutral as both sides begged for sakuradaites. Polaris got very rich from all of the profits. Unemployment was low and many Polarians had jobs. The entertainment industry grew at an enormous rate. The Polarians then used that money to expand. They bought the Phillipines from the USAE and turned towns like Urbem Luna and Mooncrest into bustling metropolises. New Soleanna became the most modern city in its era. Second World War After Juche and Soviet threats sent to Polaris, Polaris joined the side of Entente. This is because of American and Britsh impression ( the art of American and Brtish soldiers threating Polarians to join their side). Due to this Polaris enacted a trade embargo on the USAE and allies. America then bombed 2 Polarian military bases in the Phillipines. Polaris then invaded Juche and Soviet Manchuria, The Phillipines and met with Confederate soldiers to invade USAE California and Oregon. The war ended with the USAE- Polarian peace treaty. Cold War During the Cold War, Polarians started a secretive nuclear program and started adding robotics to the military. Then, In 1970 the first Knightmare Frame was intriduced to the ISSU. During the Confederate - Soviet War, Polaris stayed neutral but supplied weapons to the CSA. This war ended when The Soviets nuked Dallas. The Realm then condemned the Soviets. During all of that the Syriac States ( a fundatmental Christian Nation) rose to power. The Shield of Christian Unity ( a terrorist organization) started attacks on Sedikal. Polaris then ended relations with Syria. Contemperary In the 21rst century, Polaris grew at an amazing rate. Starting its own colonial empire. It became a world power and having one of the most stable economies in the world. It is an anime superpower and a technological superpower too. Polaris is a canidate for being a superpower. On May 12 , 2011 the Shield of Chritian Unity hijaked and shot the Oasis Hotel down, The Hanabi District was in flames and took a year and 3 months for it to be fully restored. It has started a program for agents to capture and kill SCU members. Anyways the new Crystanthemum Tower will be unveilled in MId 2014 - Mid 2015. Geography Polaris has control over RL Japan, South Korea and The Phillipines. The biggest mountain in Polaris is Mt. Sakura RL Mt.Fuji. It is largest sakuradaite reserve. Polaris has 3 overseas territories. Polarian Vesperia (RL Canada and South Africa) which gives us oil and diamonds. Polarian Crystalsage( RL Venezuela and the Guyanas) also brings oil in Polaris. Economy Polaris has a mixed laissez-faire capitalist economy. The New Soleanna City Stock Exchange is the biggest stock exchange in Polaris. The entertainment industry is the highest contributer to the Polarian Economy. Some businessess call Polaris the" Rising Sun" which is a political theory suggesting that Polaris will be the on the top 3 of richest nations. Unemployment is very low in Polaris many can find jobs in the bustling metropolis. Military and Foreign Relations The Polarian Military grants its thanks to the Holy Britannian Empire. There are seven divisions in the military. The Air Force, Army, Navy, Marines, Coast Guard, ODF (Orbital Defense Force), and finally the Polarian Domestic Security Agency (PDSA). Polaris has many friendly relations with other nations Its allies are Canador, USAE, Britannia, Oaledonia, KwaDai, Dragomere, Grey Wolf, DSE, Sedikal ,The Grand Soviet Union to an extent and many other nations. The Juche Republics unfortunately are Polaris' advesary. But, there are peace talks taking place in Richmond, the Capital of the Confederate States of America. Robotics are a big help to the military due to Knightmare Frames and the Infinite Stratos bought from the Infinite Stratos Universe. Culture and Infrasturcture Polarian culture is derived from Ancient Japanese, American, Britannian/ British and more. Polaris has been named a western civilization country due to its influence from Rome and many other nations. Fashion is amazing, made from flora and many other types of cloth. The Polarian Infrastructure is booming. The skyline of various Polarian cities are reaching the skies. New Soleanna City is a bustling metropolois filled with diversity. Skyline of New Soleanna City: